neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Warcraft locations
This page contains the different locations in Warcraft ranging from the islands, the continents, the planets, the planes of existence, and the elemental planes. Azeroth Azeroth is the name of a planet that is the main setting of Warcraft. The Old Gods used to rule Azeroth with their Elemental Lieutenants until they were overthrown by the Titans Eastern Kingdoms The Eastern Kingdoms are the eastern continents on Azeroth. Azeroth Continent The Azeroth Continent' is one of the three continents that form the Eastern Kingdoms. It was held at some time by the Horde until it was freed by the Alliance. It is home to the human kingdom of Stormwind. * Blasted Lands - The Blasted Lands is a wasted desert area that was twisted by magic that was brought through the Dark Portal. * Burning Steppes - The Burning Steppes is a rugged region full of craggy foothills and scattered boulders. Rivers of lava dot the landscape, as well as charred earth and burning ruins. The sky is a red hue here, due to sporadic eruptions from Blackrock Mountain. hold the only accessible land passage from the Kingdom of Stormwind to Khaz Modan and Lordaeron. The highway is thus well traveled, but still very dangerous. Now virtually abandoned by the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Burning Steppes is controlled by minions of the black Dragonflight and agents of the fire lord Ragnaros. * Deadwind Pass - Deadwind Past is a contested zone that is located in the center of Azeroth. It is a canyon surrounded by a jagged mountain range that connects Duskwood to the Swamp of Sorrows. Years ago, it was considered a part of the Redridge Mountains. The Ivory Tower of Karazhan, once the dark wizard Medivh’s seat of power, stands in the center of this jagged region and leaks evil magic into the land. The trees are petrified and leafless, and a terrible wind keens through the canyon. * Duskwood - Duskwood is a secluded cursed forested area that is in the south-central part of Azeroth. It is under attack by necromancers, undead, and wild worgen. * Elwynn Forest - Elwynn Forest is a lush forest that is below the foothills of the Burning Steppes. Stormwind City: the human capital of the Stormwind kingdom, is located here. A region of Elwynn Forest is Northshire: a pristine valley surrounded by impenetrable mountains and has a river flowing through it that empties into a lake. Northshire also houses some of Stormwind's most famed vineyards. * Redridge Mountains - The Redridge Mountains is a mountain range that is east of Elwynn Forest, northeast of Duskwood, and south of the Burning Steppes. Its valleys are filled with rushing rivers, towering elms, and rising elevation. * Stranglethorn Vale - Stranglethorn Vale is a vast jungle that is south of Duskwood. The Stranglethorn vines reside here and a pirate group called the Blackwater Raiders reside in Booty Bay. It is also the home of various troll tribes. * Swamp of Sorrows - The Swamp of Sorrows is a swamp that is filled with sucking bogs and weeping trees. * Westfall - Westfall was once a rich agricultural land but is now barren with drought due to maltreatment at the hands of terrorist bandits. Khaz Modan Khaz Modan is a mountainous continent that is one of the three continents that make up the Eastern Kingdoms and is home to the local dwarves. It is the home of the Ironforge Clan which is ruled by the Bronzebeard Clan. * Badlands - The Badlands is a cracked desert of dry grounds, scattered boulders, and winding canyons. Only the hardiest of creatures can survive in the arid wastes such as coyotes, cougars and buzzards. * Dun Morogh - Dun Morogh is a snowy region located between Loch Modan to the East and the Wetlands to the north. Home to the dwarven fortress, Ironforge: capital of the Bronzebeard dwarves, and Gnomeregan: the subterranean techno-city of the gnomes. * Loch Modan - Loch Modan is a forest area that has a huge lake (which Loch Modan takes its name from) and an abandoned archaeological dig site. * Searing Gorge - Searing Gorge is an area with the same climate as the Burning Steppes. * Twilight Highlands - A highland located northeastern Khaz Modan, east of the Wetlands. It is the location of the ancient dwarven fortress, Grim Batol. Home to the Wildhammer dwarves who tame their gryphons and the orcish Dragonmaw clan who hunt and tame dragons. * Wetlands - The Wetlands is an area filled with small ponds, lakes, and rivers. While all three sides are bordered by mountains, its western area is opened to the oceans. Lordaeron Lordaedon is a subcontinent in the Eastern Kingdoms. * Arathi Highlands - A highland located in southeastern Lordaeron. It is a flat but craggy region that has traditionally been the home of the humans of Arathor. It is currently home to the kingdom of Stromgarde: a human kingdom of famed troll hunters. To the north is Thoradin's Wall: a giant walled barrier separating the highlands from the northern regions of the continent. South is the Thandol Span, which are bridges the gap between Lordaeron and Khaz Modan. Mountains to the east prevent easy access to the sea, and the Highlands' western coast is bleak, windswept and cold. It also houses the Arathi Basin: a mountain-rimmed valley with some of the most arable acres in the Eastern Kingdoms. * Gilneas - A peninsula south-west of Silverpine Forest on the continent of Lordaeron. It is home to the human and worgen cursed kingdom of Gilneas. It has a cold, gloomy and rainy atmosphere. * Hillsbrad Foothills - Hillsbrad Foothills are the foothills located outside of Thoradin's Wall, north of the Arathi Highlands. The hills were once green and pastoral, its meadows fertile and its soil rich. Originally, humans loyal to the Alliance controlled Hillsbrad from the town of Southshore but during the Cataclysm, Forsaken forces invaded the region and plagued the town. Southshore is now plagued and the undead have fortified themselves in the region. As the mist of the Forsaken's toxic chemicals seep through the land, the land starts to lose its verdant color and become brown and muddy while the green trees lose their leaves and start to die. The towns are either toxified by the Forsaken's plague or misty and gloomy. * Hinterlands - The Hinterlands is a craggy forested valley south of the Western Plaguelands and north east of the Hillsbrad Foothills. Forest trolls make their home around the east coast while a clan of Wildhammer dwarves make their home in Aerie Peak, a dwarven fortress on the summit of the mountain ranges to the north west. High elves also have a lodge in the north west of the forest. * Plaguelands - The Plaguelands are the regions of the northern Eastern Kingdoms that were corrupted by the Scourge during the Third War. It was the home of many humans of the Lordaeron kingdom before its destruction by the undead Scourge. It is divided into two sections, the Eastern Plaguelands and the Western Plaguelands. The ground is brown, ugly, and sick. The pine trees are corrupted either into a dying autumn hue or have mutated into giant poisonous mushrooms. The air is polluted with an orange mist. Undead, necromancers, and Damned cultists still prowl the land. The Argent Crusade attempts to rid the land of the undead infestation one day and trains their faithful soldiers in renovated Light's Hope Chapel, and watch over the land from their towers scattered across it. The Eastern Plaguelands are more tainted than the Western Plaguelands. Portions of the Western Plaguelands have been reclaimed by the Argent Crusade who are working with the Cenarion Circle to heal the land. The Argent Crusade is based in their leader's home town, Hearthglen, which was reclaimed from the hands of now fallen Scarlet Crusade. One of the most notable places in the Western Plaguelands is Uther's Tomb, a consecrated monument to the fallen hero Uther Lightbringer. * Silverpine Forest - Silverpine Forest is a vast, ancient wood that runs along Lordaeron's rugged western coast. The land ranges from fairly flat to hilly, and is nestled among even taller mountains. Gilneas and the Hillsbrad Foothills border the forest to the south, while Tirisfal Glades lays to the north. Lordamere Lake serves as Silverpine's eastern border. This woodland is haunted and wild, characterized by its tall, silver-barked pines towering over grassy knolls. The forest is eerily silent save for the occasional unnatural howling echoing among the trees. Mossy overhangs shiver in the cold breeze, and the trees are all sickly or dying. Dilapidated farmsteads and abandoned mines dot the land, home now to the darker denizens of the woods. * Tirisfal Glades - The Tirisfal Glades is on the northern coast of Lordaeron. The wooded hills are seeped through with the curse of the Lich King's plague. The sky over Tirisfal is eternally gloomy and tinted a blighted green, and the trees and other flora desperately cling to their last shreds of life. It houses the Undercity: the catacomb labyrinth capital of the undead Forsaken built underneath the ruins of Lordaeron's Capital City. * Tol Barad - Tol Barad is a ravaged island located east of Gilneas and west of the Arathi Highlands. It has been converted into a prison for the Alliance's most dangerous criminals. It is home to Baradin's Wardens- the human prison officers of the prison. * Quel'Thalas - Quel'Thalas is a lush forest region north of the Eastern Plaguelands and west of Zul'Aman. Eversong Woods is a reclaimed section of the Eversong Forest and is the location of Silvermoon City: the capital of the blood elves. Eversong Woods stands in perpetual autumn with golden leaves falling from the trees. The Ghostlands is the southern side of the Eversong Woods. This portion of the woods does not bear the perpetual autumn and has the look of a dark shadowy forest. Its most notable feature is the Dead Scar: a long road of dead terrain from the Ghostlands to the Isle of Quel'Danas. It has remained as a reminder of the damage done by the Scourge's invasion of Quel'thalas. North of the Eversong Woods is an island called Quel'Danas. Seven thousand years ago, when Quel'Thalas was founded, the magisters of the new elven kingdom created a mystic fountain at a convergence of ley lines on this island off the northern coast of Eversong Woods, utilizing a vial of water stolen from the Well of Eternity sometime before the Sundering. As a result, the island - which became known as Quel'Danas - is also known as the Sunwell Isle. The Sunwell's power allowed the elves to build their cities and shape their land, as well as defend their city; during the Second War, the elven magisters used its power to erect a shield around Silvermoon City to hold off the Horde's invasion. The Sunwell was befouled with the resurrection of Kel'Thuzad during Arthas' merciless campaign, and the island left to rot as the Scourge continued its relentless march through northern Lordaeron. Most recently, the Sunwell was restored as a fount of arcane and holy energy, giving the blood elven people hope of being freed from the pangs of their arcane addiction. * Zul'Aman - Zul'Aman is a temperate forestland of towering trees, dark shadows and ancient ruins and ziggurats. It is home to the Amani troll tribe and located east of Quel'Thalas. These ruins and odd, stepped pyramids remain from the days of Zul'Aman's empire. Elevation rises toward the north, and a hilly region dominates the Quel'Thalas border. The mighty Greenrush River begins in Zul'Aman's Lake Abassi and exits the region in the southwest. Weathered ruins hide among the trees, covered with vines and the dust of ages. Trolls guard treasure and captives, and ancient ruins of indeterminate origins dominate forest clearings. Vashj'ir 'Vashj'ir is an undersea kingdom that is featured in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. It was originally a Highborne City before it was swallowed by the sea during the cataclysm. Kalimdor Kalimdor is a continent that is west of the Eastern Kingdoms and is southwest of Northrend. Central Kalimdor Central Kalimdor is the central region in Kalimdor. * Barrens - The Barrens is a large zone in Central Kalimdor that is controlled by the Horde. It is a massive savanna with a few oasis. * Desolace - Desolace is a rocky wasteland filled with bones that has a stormy black sky and yellow polluted waters. * Durotar - Durotar is a rocky area with red cracked soil, cacti, and water holes. Orgrimmar, the capital city for the orcs is located here. * Dustwallow Marsh - Dustwallow Marsh is a vast and ancient swamp area that is home to many old and wonderful beasts. The trees there obscure all sunlight. * Echo Isles - The Echo Isles are a small cluster of tropical landmasses located off the southeastern coast of Durotar. In addition to being the home of the Darkspear trolls, the archipelago teems with raptors, tigers, and other dangerous predators. * Mulgore - Mulgore is a green plains area that is home to the Taurens. It is nestled into the foothills of Stonetalon Mountain. It is protected by a natural wall of mountains on all sides. It is home to the united tauren tribes. Thunder Bluff is the tauren capital city. The entire city is built on bluffs connected by bridges and are several hundred feet above the surrounding landscape. It is accessible by elevators. * Stonetalon Mountains - The Stonetalon Mountains are a range of peaks that are home to the Harpies. Northern Kalimdor Northern Kalimdor is the northern region in Kalimdor. * Ashenvale - Ashenvale is a large wilderness region that is the home of the night elves. * Azshara - Azshara is a beautiful coastal area that is cloaked in eternal autumn. It is now home to the Bilgewater Cartel goblins. * Azuremyst Isles - Azuremyst Isles are a group of islands introduced in the Burning Crusade expansion, located off the coast of northern Kalimdor. Little was known about this island chain until the arrival of the draenei on Azeroth not long before the reopening of the Dark Portal. Their vessel, the Exodar - a satellite of Tempest Keep - crash-landed on Azuremyst Isle (the island from which the chain gets its name) and crystals from its superstructure are strewn throughout the island chain, causing severe damage to the islands' ecosystems and angering the elemental spirits. Some areas have a red tinge to the air and plant life. Many creatures of the isles have mutated from the radiation, and some even have become hostile and grown unnatural in size. Bloodmyst Isle, an island north of the Azuremyst Isles, has been heavily ravaged by radiation from the crashed draenei ship. Red crystals dot the land, and the eerie red mist for which the isle was renamed covers everything. Even the great pine trees which cover the island have taken on a crimson tinge. * Darkshore - Darkshore is a jagged coastline in the northwestern part of Kalimdor that has gloomy woods and rocky beaches that have ancient ruins and mountainside caves. * Felwood - Felwood is a corrupted forest that has no villages or people living there. * Moonglade - Moonglade is a lush forest that is untouched by corruption and is surrounded by tall mountains. It serves as a haven for druids and the night elves and taurens there coexist peacefully. * Teldrassil - Tedrassil is a forest-filled island where one huge tree grows off the coast of Kalimdor. It houses Darnassus: capital of the night elves. * Winterspring - Winterspring is a snow-covered valley. Southern Kalimdor Southern Kalimdor is the southern region of Kalimdor and is the wildest areas of Kalimdor. * Feralas - Feralas is a large lush rainforest filled with huge ancient trees. * Silithus - Silithus is a huge desert in the southwestern tip of Kalimdor. * Tanaris - Tanaris is a desert that is exposed to many dangerous sandstorms. * Thousand Needles - Thousand Needles is a huge wet canyons filled with towering mesas. * Un'Goro Crater - Un'Goro is a massive crater full of amazingly lush jungle and teeming with life. Dinosaurs roam freely here as the land is wild and unpredictable. Northrend Northrend is a northern icy continent which serves as the evil source of the Scourge. Pandaria Pandaria is a legendary place in World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria that is filled with bamboo forests that is located in the southern parts Azeroth. It is the home of the Pandarens. * Dread Wastes - The Dread Wastes are an area where massive trees dot its interior and has various swamps and bogs. * Jade Forest - The Jade Forest is an area that is filled by rainforests and stone spires. Some of the stone spires have Pandaren houses on them. * Krasarang Wilds - Krasarang Wilds is a grassland that is just down the slope from the Valley of the Four Winds. * Kun-Lai Summit - Kun-Lai Summit has its lowlands consisting of hills of tundra with pockets of trees. * Townlong Steppes - The Townlong Steppes is a contiguous area of steppes filled with grass-covered hills sprinkled with red-leafed trees. * Vale of Eternal Blossom - The Vale of Eternal Blossom is a location in the center of Pandaria and is the highest sub-level on Pandaria. The majority of the Vale is covered in golden-leaved trees, giving the zone an eternally autumn feel. * Veiled Stair - The Veiled Stair is an area that sits high in the mountains where much of the area is gray stone or rocky peaks topped with grass. * Wandering Isle - The Wandering Isle is an island that has its own ecosystem on the back of a giant turtle known as Shen-zin Su (who mostly floats on the surface of the ocean). The Wandering Isle left Pandaria 1,000 years ago and kept growing. It inhabited by the descendants of pandaren wanderers who ventured beyond the mists of Pandaria to explore the world.Wandering Isle - Wowpedia - Your wiki guide to the World of Warcraft The player character begins at an academy, where they undergo extensive training in the fighting arts and the philosophies of the pandaren. Shen-zin Su remarks on a "thorn" in his side that prevents him from swimming straight, putting the Wandering Isle in danger. The "thorn" is revealed to be the crash of a flying Alliance warship carrying Horde prisoners from the initial battles for Pandaria.The Skyseeker - Wowpedia - Your wiki guide to the World of Warcraft After rescuing the survivors, the pandaren return to their temple to "choose their destiny" - to either join the Alliance or the Horde. The player then flies by hot air balloon to the gates of Stormwind (Alliance) or Orgrimmar (Horde) with the chosen representative(s) of their people. Argus Argus was the original homeworld of the eredar (and hence the draenei who are physically identical to the original eredar). It was apparently a utopian world whose inhabitants were both vastly intelligent and highly gifted in magic. Draenor Draenor was the homeworld of the Orcs. Following the fight with the Alliance, Draenor was destroyed and its remnants became Outland. Outland Outland is an extradimensional realm that is made from the floating remnants of Draenor. References External links * Planets at World of Warcraft Wiki * Continents at World of Warcraft Wiki * Zones at World of Warcraft Wiki Category:Warcraft Category:Fictional locations Category:Video game locations